Commonly known articles of the luggage are in the form of suit cases, brief cases, and the like, which have a centrally disposed carrying handle on the upper surface thereof.
The occasion frequently arises that a user of such a case finds it necessary to carry an additional such case, such as a portfolio, an overnighter bag or the like.
This requires that the user employ both hands for carrying the separate articles of luggage, or, and usually most inconveniently, the user must carry both articles of luggage in a single hand.